Insecurities
by verbal acuity
Summary: DuckSushi - Maybe, just maybe, ice cream wasn't so bad - oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the duck, or the sushi. But I love the pairing dearly. :3

**A/N**: This pairing should be alive, too. Please write it, I'd love you forever, really. - nods. - There really isn't enough of this _or _BakeKane. Enjoy!

* * *

**Insecurities**

No one knew their real relationship. He was cold, and his partner was loud. No one ever even suspected that they'd be together in that sense, especially with the way they played doubles together. Sure, they'd watch each other's backs, and work well together. . .but other times, outside the courts, they didn't know how to act - or even how others _expected_ them to act. Should they have been clingy? Loving? What should they have done?

"Hey, hey, 'Tsushi, daaane," Yanagisawa Shinya started, poking gently at the other's arm. "What are we gonna do today, dane?" he asked with a grin, still prodding. Atsushi sighed and turned towards him.

". . .What do you _want_ to do, Shinya?" he replied, rather dejectedly, at that, which caused the 'duck's grin to widen all the more.

"Dane, dane! Let's get some ice cream, dane!" he shouted, grasping hold of his doubles partner's sleeve and pulling him towards the ice cream parlor. Kisarazu Atsushi didn't like ice cream so much, and he really didn't want any ice cream, for the most part. . .but he didn't want to upset Shinya either.

"Alright, fine." He allowed himself to be tugged away, and grimmaced at the sound of the annoying bell that chimed whenever the door was opened. That was part of the reason for why he didn't like ice cream - the bell was obnoxious (and incessant when you were inside and person after person walked through that door).

"Ice cream, ice cream! Dane, dane!" Shinya turned back to Atsushi with yet another grin, and proceeded to ask, "What will you be getting, 'Tsushi, daaane?" The ducklike player had entered the parlor with whatever ice cream he had wanted in mind, so there was little to no thinking about himself, and more about worrying what the red-ribboned boy wanted.

The said boy let out a small sigh and shook his head. "I'm not getting anything, Shinya," he said as he pulled out his wallet, preparing to pay for Shinya's ice cream. "You get yours--"

"No, 'Tsushi!" he whined slightly, giving a pout. "You need ice cream, too! And you're not paying for me, dane!" He had known exactly why the other had taken out his wallet, and he didn't want to be paid for like he was a girl. He most certainly was _not_ a girl.

That caused Atsushi to give a small grin, and he nodded, acknowledging Shinya's words. "I'll get a little chocolate cone. . .alright?" he asked, still not so excited about the brain freeze that would soon kill his head, but for his doubles partner, he'd do anything.

"All right, dane!" He gave a wider grin than Atsushi himself had, and clapped his hands together proudly. He had gotten Kisarazu Atsushi to listen to him. Stepping up to the counter, he ordered a double-chocolate cone smothered in various rainbow sprinkles, and the chocolate cone for Atsushi. He was fully intent on paying for everything, just because he managed to get Atsushi to have ice cream, but before he could even fish his pocket for his wallet, the said boy had stepped right up and paid for both of their ice cream cones. Yanagisawa gave a defeated sigh. "'Tsushi, daaane. . .I was supposed to pay!" he whined for the second time that day, giving an adorable pout in Kisarazu's direction.

"Don't worry about it. I paid. Just enjoy your ice cream, Shinya."

With that said, they migrated to a small, empty table for two and proceeded to eat their ice cream. As usual, Shinya finished first, having been excited for the ice cream in the first place, whereas Atsushi took his time, giving the cold substance a few lazy licks from time to time. It seemed as if he had been in thought, which, the duckie player noticed right away - after all, doubles partners knew each other well.

"Ne, 'Tsushi," he started, eyeing the other boy. "What's wrong, dane?"

When Atsushi didn't exactly acknowledge him or his question, he leaned across the table, grabbed the cone from his hand and pressed their lips together in a warm, sweet kiss. That caught Atsushi offguard, but he returned the small kiss all the same. Maybe, just maybe, ice cream wasn't so bad. As long as he always got a taste of Shinya's. It made it all the more better.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
